Reversible clothing is designed and constructed to be worn with either side facing out. To be reversible, the clothing should provide a finished appearance no matter which way it is worn. The main advantage of reversible clothing, such as reversible vests, is that the two sides can be made of different color or patterned material. Thus, a single garment expands the owner's wardrobe at almost half the cost.
Reversible shorts are known, although they are not common. In particular, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,142,922 and 3,317,923 disclose reversible shorts. Most shorts, like other garments, are made to be worn loosely, such as the straight-leg boxer type shorts, or have darts to provide a more contoured fit. It is often desired that the garment fit snugly about the body and yet not restrict the wearer's freedom of movement. For example, runners often prefer shorts which are not baggy, to reduce the chafing effect which such garments may produce, but which are also loose enough as to not hinder their running movements. However, the prior art fails to disclose shorts which are both reversible and suitable for use by persons engaging in athletic activities such as running or jogging.
Other patents which may be of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,431,571; 3,317,923; and 4,051,854.